Pattern 1914 Enfield
The , or simply the Pattern 1914 Enfield or Enfield P14, is a British bolt action rifle designed in 1914-1915 and manufactured by several companies during the World War I period. It was originally developed in response to the Gewehr M.95 rifles the British faced in the . The rifle was unable to be produced on British soil during the war, and production was contracted to the United States with multiple companies, resulting in compatibility issues. However, as the United States entered the war in 1917-1918, the surplus of Enfield P14s were easily converted and used by the Americans into rifles to phase out the M1903 Springfield rifles that used the same .30-06 cartridge. The rifles were also used as sniper rifles in replacement of the Lee-Enfield rifles. During World War II, the rifles were repurposed for the , being sent from the United States via the program. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three sniper rifles that are based on the Pattern 1914 Enfield, being specific variants of the Roderick Super Rifle, the Oscar's Super Farshot, and the Pipsqueak's Super Popper. Roderick Super Rifle |mult = Critical - +15 damage (8 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Roderick Super Rifle is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Uber Groundbreaker. A stolen variant of the Roderick Super Rifle is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Roderick Rifle has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 8% instead of 6%, has more rounds in the magazine at 8 rounds instead of 6, and deals more damage at closer ranges. The Roderick Super Rifle is statistically identical to the Tier 1 Elite M-21 and the Winter Camo M-21. BFH Roderick Super Rifle Icon.png|The icon for the Roderick Super Rifle. Oscar's Super Farshot |mult = Critical - +15 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Oscar's Super Farshot is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Uber Gourmet. A stolen variant of the Oscar's Super Farshot is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Oscar's Farshot has more rounds in the magazine at 10 rounds instead of 8, and deals more damage at closer ranges. BFH Oscar's Super Farshot Icon.png|The icon for the Oscar's Super Farshot. Pipsqueak's Super Popper |mult = Critical - +18 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Pipsqueak's Super Popper is a super weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Stefan's Uber Sharpshooter. A stolen variant of the Pipsqueak's Super Popper is also available to the National Army. This variant of the Pipsqueak's Popper has more rounds in the magazine at 7 rounds instead of 5, and deals more damage at closer ranges. The Pipsqueak's Super Popper is statistically identical to the M95. BFH Pipsqueak's Super Popper Icon.png|The icon for the Pipsqueak's Super Popper. BFH Pipsqueak's Super Popper Poster.png|Release poster for the Pipsqueak's Super Popper. Golden Super Popper The Golden Super Popper is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2012 update. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Golden Uber Sharpshooter. To obtain the Golden Super Popper, a player must have purchased a jersey of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during . The Golden Super Popper is statistically identical to the Golden M95. Cost Gallery BFH Royal Super Sniper Rifle Render.png|The render of the Royal super sniper rifles. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 60 RPM |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield |damage = 80 - 100 - 80 * 80 (0-80 meters) * 80 - 100 (80-100 meters) * 100 (100-150 meters) * 100 - 80 (150-190 meters) * 80 (190+ meters) |magazine = 6 rounds (5 round stripper clips) |reserve = |reload = |hud = |vel = 820 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The M1917 Enfield is weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion for the Scout class. Multiplayer It is what can be considered closest to the M1903 Infantry Variant in terms of performance, with the differences being a slightly higher rate of fire (by 7 RPM), larger magazine by one round, and a slightly slower reload. The Enfield inherits traits from the M1903 due to possessing the same cartridge, specifically its velocity, drag and sweet spot range. This can be considered a mixed blessing as while longer range shots require less leading and elevation, its sweet spot range can be a nuisance as shooting targets 100-150 meters away can be a hassle with iron sights. The M1917 will mostly being relying on achieving headshots, as the player must successfully land two shots and wounding enemies to achieve kills at anything below/beyond its sweet spot range. Because the weapon uses 5 round stripper clips but has a 6-round capacity, if the player reloads with 1 round in the magazine, a stripper clip reload will be performed. If there are no rounds in the magazine, one will use a stripper clip plus an additional round. Two variants of the M1917 Enfield exist for the Scout kit: Infantry and Silenced. Infantry The Infantry variant of the weapon is available upon completion of its respective assignment. Like all Infantry presets, they feature no optics, with iron sights (although one can opt out in favor of Radium Sights if one desires). In general they feature quicker spread and recoil recovery alongside aiming speed. Silenced The M1917 Enfield Silenced was introduced in the Weapon Crate Update on May 7, 2018, after debuting on the Community Test Environment. This variant is fitted with a suppressor that reduces the weapon's sound and muzzle flash. A sniper scope like those found on Sniper variants of Scout rifles is attached to the weapon. Due to the suppressor, the M1917 Enfield Silenced cannot equip either a bayonet or a bipod. Weapon Skins Gallery M1917 Enfield BF1 Idle.jpg|M1917 Enfield Infantry M1917 Enfield Silenced BF1 Idle.jpg|M1917 Enfield Silenced M1917 Enfield BF1 ADS.jpg|Iron Sights M1917 Enfield BF1 Reload 1.jpg|Reloading individual rounds. M1917 Enfield BF1 Reload 2.jpg|Stripper Clip Reload Battlefield V The M1917 Enfield is a weapon set to be introduced to Battlefield V. It was first seen in a weapon proficiency dog tag. Trivia Battlefield 1 *The weapon was originally named 1917 Enfield, but this was changed in a pre-release update to the Community Test Environment. Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Battlefield Heroes: Winter Armistice